


Lost Humanity

by CatMcHall



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Far Future, Fate, Gaslighting, Imprisonment, Lost Memories, Sadism, Slow friendship, Torture, Vampires, Vampirism, unreliable author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMcHall/pseuds/CatMcHall
Summary: Yui Sakamaki is many things. The Queen of Vampires, a masterful politician, a dutiful wife, and one without humanity. One day, her husband brings her a gift like many before, but with one exception: She's not allowed to kill her. Why? She doesn't know but she will find out in time.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you mean no?” a man snarled.

“Exactly that” a woman sighed, “I am not going to agree those terms”

“The City of York is a vampire haven due to your niece's actions” the man rebuked, “Violence has broken out. We're close to a civil war!”

“That's not my problem, Mr. Smith” the woman replied, “Besides, the infected aren't vampires. Just humans with a thirst for blood.”

“What difference does it make? They're bloodsuckers and you're their Queen, Mrs. Sakamaki” Mr. Smith stated. The woman pinched her nose and counted to ten. 

“Vampires, whether born or made, are immortal and supernatural” the woman as she placed the man's hand on her chest, “We have no heartbeats, cold to the touch, pale skin, and shimmering eyes. We have access to powers that defy the laws of science. Those infected by the B-Virus only have fangs and the ability to consume blood.”

“A virus a family member created” Smith sneered. 

“Stolen research by a terrorist group” the lady added, “Look, I am willing to assist in bringing peace to the region, but not to your terms.”

A phone went off, which the woman answered.

“Hello? Ah, so the empress agreed? How wonderful” the vampire queen answered, “I am still working on negotiations...Oh, I see....Well I will talk to her when I get home. I love you too.”

“I am sorry, but that was an important call” the woman cleared throat, “I will give you two weeks for you to hand me a better deal to resolve _your_ crisis, Mr. Smith. Now excuse me, I must go.” With grace, the Queen of Vampires made her way out of the building where she was greeted by a more lovely face.   


“How was the meeting, Yui?” the other woman asked. 

“As expected” Yui sighed, “They expect too much from us, Sara”

“They blame us for the outbreak” Sara shook her head, “I talked to my daughter about upping her security.”

“Too late” Yui sighed as they got into the limo, “Humanity will be split between those who are infected and those who are not. Another rift in the system. The only thing we can do is prevent their own self annihilation. Truly, they're sometimes just better off being our blood bags.”

“You were once human, too” Sara reminded. 

“Only because you remind me” Yui shook her head, “But I've been alive for 400 years, I can't remember ever being human.”

“Truthfully, I can barely remember the first 17 years of my life” Sara frowned, “It's been that long since our humanity left us.” 

“You don't miss it” Yui said, “That's evident.” Sara didn't answer back. 

“The empress agreed” Yui said. 

“Really? I am bit surprised at that one” Sara answered, “I was certain that the royal family was going to die with her.”

“That's the thing, they can't let it die out” Yui stated, “They rather have the royal bloodline be corrupted than have the country move away from tradition.”

“She's aware of what she's getting into, right?” Sara asked. Yui just smiled evilly. 

“All she knows is she has to wed Reiji and become one of us” Yui coolly stated, “She will learn the other details later.” 

“You truly have merged with Cordelia” Sara thought to herself as she drank from her glass of blood. 

As if the heterochromia in the blonde's eyes didn't say enough. Honestly, their soul fusion is probably why Yui doesn't remember her humanity at all. A shame, those memories probably kept Yui the way she remembered her: Innocent, if not naive. 

Even as a vampire, she still was merciful to those she killed for substance. Now that innocence is a facade, only showing genuine love for her family and friends.

“Something on your mind?” Yui asked. 

“No, it's nothing” Sara shook her head. 

“I see” Yui hummed while she swirled her glass, “By the way, I heard Ayato had a surprise for me.”

“I know nothing” Sara lied. 

“Aw, you're no fun” Yui pouted. 

“I promised Ayato not to spoil the surprise” Sara laughed.

“No, it's alright” Yui waved off, “I am just curious how he plans to top off the last surprise.”

A few days later, she would get her answer. 

* * *

_Sakamaki Mansion_

It was quite in the old Sakamaki mansion, save the lone crying of a girl. 

The new blood bag for a den of vampires, the girl was starting to realize. She cursed herself for accepting that man's generosity, the promise of a new home and a life off the streets.

But she already been tormented by a few of a vampires, the sadism overwhelming.

The only saving grace was that she only bitten once, by the vampire named Ayato.

The King of Vampires.

However, she was told explicitly she was going to be gifted to the Queen, whom had exclusive rights to drain her moving forward.

A queen who would be returning to the mansion any moment now.

“Why me” the girl whined. 

“You must be my gift” Yui said as she teleported into the room. 

“I-I” the girl stammered.

“Scared?” Yui perked her lips, “Good, that means you know the situation you're in.”

“What do you want from me?” the girl pleaded.

“Want?” Yui chortled, “There's nothing you can give me. That's to say, you're just my private blood bag and toy until you expire. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

Before the girl could say something, she was in a tight embrace by the blonde vampire.

“That being said, I will give you the common courtesy of calling by your name” Yui purred. 

“Ruka Komori” the girl answered sharply. 

“Ruka....Komori?” Yui blinked. Why was that surname so familiar to her?

“Is something wrong?” the girl asked. She reeled back at the frown of the vampire. 

“Not of your concern” Yui answered, “Anyway, you smell extremely appetizing. Best you relax, this is only the first of many feedings.” 

Ruka yelped and cried as Yui drank her life force for the next few minutes. When the session was done, the girl passed out. 

“Hmm” Yui thought to herself as teleported to her quarters, “Her blood was exquisite, yet somehow also nostalgic. How curious...”

“Is something on you're mind, my Queen?” the voice of Ayato asked.

“Oh, Ayato!” Yui exclaimed as she ran up and hugged her husband, “I missed you so much.” 

“It's only been a month, stupid” Ayato chuckled, “But that's too long to be away from you.” 

“Agreed” Yui said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

“I see you found you're gift” Ayato chuckled as he returned the kiss. 

“Yes” Yui answered as she led them to the bed, “Though her name and blood are oddly familiar.”

“That's right, you've forgotten the first seventeen years of your life” Ayato thought before speaking up, “Does the name Seiji Komori ring any bells?”

“The renown vampire hunter who died nearly three centuries ago? What about him?” Yui tilted her head.

“Apparently he broke his chastity vows and had a family. That girl is one of his descendants” Ayato explained.

“Ah, so that's why her blood is nostalgic” Yui said as she snapped her fingers, “I remember draining him of his blood all those years ago.”

“There's something special about her, but I don't know what it is yet” Ayato added, “That's why I am going to ask you to treat her differently from the other gifts.” 

“That's an odd request” Yui raised her brow, “There's no need for anymore brides, with Kanato dead and Reiji courting the empress.”

“True, but I have my reasons” Ayato answered, “Anyway, let's move to important matters.” He pushed her down onto the bed, going in for a long french kiss. 

“Mmm” Yui moaned, “I've missed this feeling.” 

“I do too” Ayato whispered before moving to strip down, “Even better, it's a full moon tonight.”

“How wonderful” Yui smiled as she also stripped down in preparation for another session.

A session that never gets old for two immortals and the rulers of the vampire world.

* * *

_Back in Ruka's Room_

She knew she was dreaming. Mainly because it was the same dream shad for the last few weeks. 

A blurred vision. 

A male voice.

Someone who cared about another soul.

One filled with regret at their failure. 

She didn't know what the dream meant, but she felt drawn to it. This time, however, she heard a voice call out to her. 

“Help her” the voice whispered, “Help her remember her past, her lost self.”

“Who?” Ruka thought. 

“She isn't what made her truly special” the voice whispered, “A self that is missed by everyone.” 

“Who? Why me?” Ruka asked. But she didn't get an answer as the dream faded into another.

Something more mundane, a break from the seemingly bleak future. 

* * *

* * *

**A/N: This is an experimental story and one inspired after reading “Harsh Lessons”. Mainly going to showcase Ruka's and Yui's PLATONIC relationship as Yui relearns what it means to be human while Ruka slowly learns what it means to be a vampire.**


	2. Die a Human or Become a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruka gets a rundown of her future by an Ally(?)

**Die a Human or Become a Monster**

* * *

* * *

_Ruka's Komori's Room_

Nighttime, she saw.

It was nighttime when she woke up from her pleasant dream. Only to remember the nightmare she currently was in.

She was trapped in mansion filled with creatures once to be believed as fiction: vampires. And she was prey to their queen.

She was going to die here, she was certain. For it was promised by Yui herself and Ruka believed her. Sighing, she got up and got herself ready for the first night of her end. Once she was clean and dressed, she noticed a note and knife on the drawer. Curious, she read the note.

“This knife you is for you. It is your only way to escape this fate – Yui Sakamaki”. She blinked, confused. Escape? From what?

“Hello there” a voice suddenly announced. 

“Eep!” Ruka jumped as turned to face a brunette. 

“Did I scare you?” the vampire laughed, “You must be the new girl.” Ruka just slowly nodded. 

“I am not going to bite” the brunette laughed, “My name is Mai, what is yours?”

“R-ruka” she answered. 

“Relax, will ya?” Mai shook her head, “You can trust me, honestly.”

“I mean, you just appeared out of nowhere, so....” Ruka chimed. 

“I do that to every new human that arrives here” Mai said while rubbing her shoulder, “Just to make a point that you never have true privacy or safety.”

“So there really is no escape” Ruka mumbled. 

“Unfortunately, no” Mai said with a frown, “None of us brides could escape, except through death.”

“Brides?” Ruka first asked. 

“Brides were human women selected to be potential partners for Sakamaki princes” Mai explained, “There are four of us: Yui, Sara, Akane, and myself. The empress will be the fifth and you will be the sixth.” 

“But now you're vampires....wait, I am selected to be a bride?!” Ruka gasped in realization. 

“Yes, although you're an odd case” Mai answered, “One of the brothers was killed a century ago, so there really is no need for a sixth.”

“I see” Ruka simply replied. So she wasn't going to die, at least not as mere prey. 

“The fact that knife has given to you is proof that you're meant to become one of us, if you can handle it” Mai remarked. 

“I don't understand” Ruka frowned. 

“The process of making a pureblood vampire from a human shell is slow and torturous” Mai answered, “Should you be unable to handle your new reality, that knife will guarantee you will die a human.” 

“So...my only escape is death” Ruka looked down at the knife at her hand. At present, she knew she couldn't end it right here and now. 

“Best you make up a decision soon, because becoming a monster without the support of a mate can crush you harder than death” Mai warned.

“I can't” Ruka admitted, “Suicide is wrong, even if it's my only salvation.”

“I see” Mai sighed, “Anyway, Yui isn't available to give a rundown on your life moving forward, so I will instead. Come, follow me to the rose garden.” Feeling she could trust Mai, she followed her to the rose garden. 

Captured by the beauty around her, Ruka did her best to remain attentive to the conversation in front of her.

“As the Queen of our race, Yui is a very busy woman. So you will be her aide and will be expected to do everything she asks. Even if you don't want to” Mai explained. 

“Even if you don't want to?” Ruka raised her brow. 

“There are certain things she will make you do without your consent” Mai sighed, “But she gives the illusion of choice, as to mold you.”

“How sadistic” Ruka shivered. 

“Quite, although that's true for all vampires to an extent” Mai said while rubbing the back of her shoulder, “Even myself.”

“Great” Ruka muttered, “This is a nightmare and it's only day one.” 

“When your prey can hold a honest chat with you, it's expected” Mai shrugged, “You will understand in time.” 

Ruka paused at that comment. Somehow, she could grasp Mai meant already. She was having a honest conversation with a vampire, who was resisting the urge to dine from her.

If her fate is sealed, then she will be faced with a similar scenario in the future.

“This rose garden is magnificent” Ruka diverged, “Who manages it?” 

“Sara and her husband Subaru” Mai smiled, “Sara is a leader in the biology community, has been for the last 225 years.”

“225 years?” Ruka yelped. 

“Did I just hear someone talk about me?” a voice called out. 

“Sara!” Mai exclaimed, “I thought you and Subaru went out for a movie?” 

“Just came back” Sara laughed, “Ah, you must be the new girl” 

“This is Ruka, Yui's new aide” Mai answered, “She will be living with us from now on.” 

“Living with...oh I am so sorry” Sara said before extending her hand, “Nice to meet you”. Ruka just shook the cold woman's hand. 

“Now Mai, I've already told you. We're coming up on my 225th anniversary of my 20th birthday” Sara pouted. 

“We're eternally young, what's wrong with saying our age?” Mai shook her head with a small smile. 

“I know, but still” Sara said.

“Not to be rude, but stating your age in that manner when the anniversary is 3 digits does seem silly” Ruka chortled. 

“Not to be rude, but a delicious morsel as yourself is no position to tell me how to describe myself” Sara retorted with a dangerous smile. Ruka gulped at her mistake. 

“Alright ladies, your age is meaningless” Mai rolled her eyes, “But for the record, both Yui and I are 400 years old, Sara is 245, and Akane is 100.” 

“Ah” Ruka squeaked.

“So, 'aide' huh?” Sara said, “I guess if Kanato was still alive it would be more accurate to call you a bride.”

“Indeed” Mai replied. 

Sara put her palms between her nose and closed her eyes before speaking once more. 

“It's already difficult enough to fall into our world with a partner, I can't imagine doing it alone” Sara frowned. 

“So I've been told” Ruka muttered. 

“All the mental and physical anguish you will face can't be described, but experienced. Having a partner, who also contributes to the madness, is the primary life line. You don't have that luxury, so I can't see this ending except in tragedy” Sara said while puckering her lip. 

“Still...I think I can be someone you can fall back on” Mai interjected, “Sara too. Just be wary when we're in the presence of our husbands.”

“Do I dare ask why?” Ruka stepped back. 

“Let's just say they bring out our vampiric tendencies” Mai admitted, “Then we act more like Yui.”

Ruka just shivered at that statement. 

“Akane is the most human of us” Sara piped in, “She will be your best ally, when she decides to be active.”

“I...see” Ruka hummed. 

“Speaking of Akane, she and Shu will be back from their trip in Romania” Mai snapped her fingers, “Tonight would be a good night for a family dinner.”

“I think Reiji is already planning one now that the empress as agreed to become a Sakamaki” Sara answered. 

“Really? Well I guess we will include Ruka's induction as well” Mai said. 

“No, there' already going to be a lot of fanfare with the empress” Sara shook her head, “It's better if Ruka is the smallest subject at the table.” 

“Is there something wrong?” Ruka asked with a tilted head.

“Erm, let's just say our family is really dysfunctional” Mai sweat-dropped, “And by dysfunctional I mean wanting to strangle each other over petty issues.” 

“Oh” Ruka looked down at the nearest rose. 

This was her life now, wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N: Mai is an OC made by Shadows4Twilight, who let me insert her in this story. Thanks!**


End file.
